


Khul

by sunryder



Series: Carving [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, Post Mpreg, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never would it be said that a Baggins didn’t learn from their mistakes. And with Thain cradled between them on the bed, his deft little fingers wrapped around one of Thorin’s braids, Bilbo had all the motivation he needed to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khul

**Author's Note:**

> In Neo-Khuzdul "khul" means peace.
> 
> And I'd say that I really, truly and honestly mean that I'm finished this time, but I'm pretty sure I said that in the notes for the last three additions. However, I'm going to mark this story as complete since I have no intention of adding to it, but we've established that means nothing since I'm a sucker for your prompts.

“You left.” Thorin brushed his hand through Bilbo’s travel-worn curls and tried to pretend that he wasn’t shaking from the sight of Bilbo safe here in his bed. “I feel asleep discussing the reconstruction with Balin, and when I woke he wouldn’t look me in the eye.”

 

Even a month ago, Bilbo would’ve snapped off an insult that laid the blame for his departure at Thorin’s feet. But tonight he had a son created by Thorin’s aching heart. A boy that Bilbo’s wounded pride had almost kept him from knowing. Never would it be said that a Baggins didn’t learn from their mistakes. And with Thain cradled between them on the bed, his deft little fingers wrapped around one of Thorin’s braids, Bilbo had all the motivation he needed to learn. “If I may point out, you never asked to see me.”

 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come if I did.”

 

“I doubt you were actually conscious long enough to worry about me with everything else you had to do in between those naps.” Thorin managed to dart a hand under the covers to pinch Bilbo’s side. The Hobbit yelped, then both of them froze when Thain sleepily grumbled at the disturbance. Neither father moved until their boy sank back into muffled snores against his pillow—sounds that were a remnant of his Dwarven ancestry, no matter what Thorin said.

 

Thorin skimmed the tip of one thick finger down the bridge of Thain’s nose while he whispered, “How could I not worry for you?”

 

“At the time I was under the impression you had someone else you were supposed to be worrying about instead.”

 

“Don’t make you pinch you again, Master Baggins.”

 

“You do that and I’ll be forced to tell the world that Thorin Oakenshield is ticklish, and your reputation will never recover.” Thorin snorted out the same silent laugh he used when he didn’t want the boys to know he found them funny. It was the perfect moment to keep teasing, but Bilbo was tired. He didn’t want to spend the next month tip-toeing around the words that had nearly cost them their future. He didn’t have the strength to do it again, and refused to subject his child to their foolishness.

 

“It made sense to me that you’d want to marry one of your noble ladies. After all, she’s a very pretty Dwarrowdam, and it would’ve been an easy way to solidify your power and make everyone happy.” Rather than look at Thorin, Bilbo twisted his fingers through one of Thain’s curls and wound it like a spring.

 

“I didn’t understand why I was so angry about you not calling for me until she said she was going to be your wife. I felt like I’d been sucker-punched. Apparently I spent the whole journey here too scared and too hungry to realize that I had gone and fallen in love with you. But she was such a practical option, and as a Hobbit I couldn’t begrudge you finally doing something practical, but I couldn’t sit around and watch you marry someone else. So I ran. And I told myself you wouldn’t mind. By the time I realized that I’d probably overreacted, we were already halfway over the Misty Mountains and I couldn’t take it back.”

 

Thorin forced himself to remember that he was Lord of all Durin’s Folk, since he couldn’t manage to summon up the courage to actually look _at_ Bilbo. “Did you want to take it back?”

 

“Of course I did.” Bilbo bit his lip struggled to articulate the truth of it. “I’m not a foolish creature, Thorin, whatever you Dwarves may think about Hobbits. I understand that all too often love must be different than we’d like it to be. And I’d rather have you as only a friend than not have you in my life at all.”

 

With surprisingly deft movements for a Dwarf, Thorin slipped free of his son and propped his bulk over Bilbo, pinning him to the bed. “I don’t think I could bear to watch you with someone else. After you left, I’d imagined nothing more for myself than a lifetime of torture from your letters to the boys.”

 

 “Well, we have established that you seem to enjoy torturing yourself for things that are beyond your control.”

 

Thorin dropped to Bilbo’s chest in retaliation. “I’d like to remind you that I am your king.”

 

“You’re not my king, you’re my betrothed.”

 

Thorin’s breath caught at Bilbo’s easy declaration and the Hobbit quirked an eyebrow, daring him to do something about it. But Bilbo had spoken honestly, and Thorin owed his Hobbit the same consideration. “Why don’t you hate me?”

 

“What reason do I have to hate you?”

 

“I nearly killed you. I cast you out. I made a child without your permission and would’ve kept him from you. I—”

 

Bilbo pressed his palms to Thorin’s cheeks and pressing his thumbs to the Dwarf’s lips to make him stop talking. “Are you sorry for what you did?”

 

“More than any words can express.”

 

“Then why should I be upset with you?”

 

“Because I—”

 

“Thorin. Ever since my parents died I’ve been asleep. Just watching my quiet little world pass me by. You lost your way, and you hurt me, but what you’ve given me far outweighs what you took. And I’d rather be here, trying to forgive you, than sitting at home with the walls closing in and nothing but anger in my heart.”

 

Thorin pressed a kiss to the palm of his Hobbit’s hand. “Someday, Bilbo Baggins, I hope I might be half the Dwarf you think I’m capable of becoming. That I might be worthy of your trust.”

 

Whatever words were waiting behind Bilbo’s teasing smile—and whatever kisses would come after that—Thain interrupted. He twisted around in his puddle of blankets and managed to wriggle himself in between his fathers, all without opening his eyes. “I told you, Adad. We’ll be alright. The three of us.”

 

 


End file.
